A Dream To Remember
A Dream To Remember (夢は覚えておくべき Yume wa oboete okubeki) is the first character song for Murasaki Kotone, sung by her voice actress Hirano Aya. The song also makes an appearance in Concert Overture. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Kono sekai watashi wa ai o hogo suru watashi no negai Anata no yume onode akiramete wa ikenai Yume wa oboete okubeki Watashi no jūyō jinbutsu wa towa ni ikimasu Korera no kioku wa kutsū kanashī Watashi wa hason o sonzoku sa seru yūki o hitsuyō to suru Watashi wa mae yori tsuyoku sodatsu tame ni kenmei ni hataraimashita Dōjini watashi wa watashi ga aishita subete o shitsu kimashita Watashi wa yori kichōdearu shin no tomodachi o emashita Kono sekai watashi wa ai o hogo suru watashi no negai Anata no yume onode akiramete wa ikenai Watashi wa watashi ni yūjin ga aru node dakede wanai Watashi ni yūki ga aru kagiri, watashi wa yori tsuyoku naru! Watashi wa kono chansu o tori subete no watashi no chikara to mae ni susumu |-|Kanji= この世界私は愛を保護する私の願い あなたの夢をのであきらめてはいけない 夢は覚えておくべき 私の重要人物は永久に行きます これらの記憶は苦痛悲しい 私は破損を存続させる勇気を必要とする 私は前より強く育つために懸命に働いました 同時に私は私が愛したすべてを失きました 私はより貴重である真の友達を得ました この世界私は愛を保護する私の願い あなたの夢をのであきらめてはいけない 私は私に友人があるのでだけではない 私に勇気がある限り、私はより強くなる！ 私はこのチャンスを取りすべての私の力と前に進む |-|English= My wish is to protect this world I love Don't ever give up on your dreams because A dream to remember My most important person is gone forever These memories are painful and sad I need courage to survive the tears I've worked hard to grow stronger than before At the same time I lost everything that I loved I had gained a true friend which is more precious My wish is to protect this world I love Don't ever give up on your dreams because I'm not alone because I have friends As long as I have courage, I'll become stronger! I'll take this chance and go forward with all my might Full |-|Romaji= Kono sekai watashi wa ai o hogo suru watashi no negai Anata no yume onode akiramete wa ikenai Yume wa oboete okubeki Watashi no jūyō jinbutsu wa towa ni ikimasu Korera no kioku wa kutsū kanashī Watashi wa hason o sonzoku sa seru yūki o hitsuyō to suru Watashi wa mae yori tsuyoku sodatsu tame ni kenmei ni hataraimashita Dōjini watashi wa watashi ga aishita subete o shitsu kimashita Watashi wa yori kichōdearu shin no tomodachi o emashita Kono sekai watashi wa ai o hogo suru watashi no negai Anata no yume onode akiramete wa ikenai Watashi wa watashi ni yūjin ga aru node dakede wanai Watashi ni yūki ga aru kagiri, watashi wa yori tsuyoku naru! Sore wa hitobito ga chōdo ikani nokosu ka kanashī Watashi wa watashi no soba no dare demo nashi de dake Shikashi watashi no yūjin wa kodoku kara watashi o hanashimashita Watashi wa "subete ni kansha suru" iitai to omou Watashi wa kesshite watashi ga motte iru yume ni tassuru kamo shirenai Watashi wa tsuiseki surubeki tsugi no yume ga aru koto o shitte iru! Watashi ga negai o kyoka shite morau koto ga dekireba Watashi wa watashi no yūjin to towa ni todomaru koto o erabu Watashi wa hanatte oka reru koto no kowagaruga Watashi ga tsuyoi kagiri, watashinoyume o oboete mo ī! Kono sekai watashi wa ai o hogo suru watashi no negai Anata no yume onode akiramete wa ikenai Watashi wa watashi ni yūjin ga aru node dakede wanai Watashi ni yūki ga aru kagiri, watashi wa yori tsuyoku naru! Watashi wa kono chansu o tori subete no watashi no chikara to mae ni susumu |-|Kanji= この世界私は愛を保護する私の願い あなたの夢をのであきらめてはいけない 夢は覚えておくべき 私の重要人物は永久に行きます これらの記憶は苦痛悲しい 私は破損を存続させる勇気を必要とする 私は前より強く育つために懸命に働いました 同時に私は私が愛したすべてを失きました 私はより貴重である真の友達を得ました この世界私は愛を保護する私の願い あなたの夢をのであきらめてはいけない 私は私に友人があるのでだけではない 私に勇気がある限り、私はより強くなる！ それは人々がちょうどいかに残すか悲しい 私は私の側のだれでもなしでだけ しかし私の友人は孤独から私を放しました 私は「すべてに感謝する」言いたいと思う 私は決して私が持っている夢に達するかもしれない 私は追跡するべき次の夢があることを知っている！ 私が願いを許可してもらうことができれば 私は私の友人と永久にとどまることを選ぶ 私は放っておかれることのこわがるが 私が強い限り、私の夢を覚えてもいい！ この世界私は愛を保護する私の願い あなたの夢をのであきらめてはいけない 私は私に友人があるのでだけではない 私に勇気がある限り、私はより強くなる！ 私はこのチャンスを取りすべての私の力と前に進む |-|English= My wish is to protect this world I love Don't ever give up on your dreams because A dream to remember My most important person is gone forever These memories are painful and sad I need courage to survive the tears I've worked hard to grow stronger than before At the same time I lost everything that I loved I had gained a true friend which is more precious My wish is to protect this world I love Don't ever give up on your dreams because I'm not alone because I have friends As long as I have courage, I'll become stronger! It’s sad how people just leave you I’m alone without anyone beside me But my friends have freed me from loneliness I want to say "thank you for everything" I might never reach the dream I have I know there’s always the next dream to chase! If I could have any wish granted I'd choose to stay with my friends forever I’m terrified of being left alone but As long as I'm strong, I can remember my dream! My wish is to protect this world I love Don't ever give up on your dreams because I'm not alone because I have friends As long as I have courage, I'll become stronger! I'll take this chance and go forward with all my might Trivia * This is the fifth song in the franchise to be sung during an attack. Video Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:HanasakiTsubomi997